


Keeping It In The Family

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: SPYWARE [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne are trying to figure out how to find and save Sansa, whilst trying to save Theon, and Olenna and Pod perform an autopsy. Showdowns ensure, but will everyone get the happy ending they want or deserve?</p><p>(Set after the events of 'The Danger of Getting Comfortable')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I meant for this to be out two days ago. But I've been sick, and I had a need of sleep. So it's a bit late. But thanks to everyone who stuck with this. I hope this ending is satisfying, and not disappointing. I hope everyone loves it. So here we go with the last instalment of SPYWARE! (nods)

Keeping It In The Family.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the group had made their way to Cyprus, Olenna and Pod were to perform the Autopsy on Robb before they could take his body home, so that a Greek medical examiner would be present. European rules and bureaucratic red tape that they couldn’t rid themselves of. The medical examiner introduced himself as Doctor Ramos Anastasiou and he was kind enough to Pod and Olenna. He spoke perfect English, and didn’t force his input on them as they worked to piece together Robb’s time as a prisoner, and to work out the puzzle of his death. From what they could discern, just from a cursory look, Robb’s head had been removed posthumously, due to the fact that blood had not collected around the wounds, as would have been expected if he had been alive when the beheading took place.

While Olenna and Pod worked, Brienne, Jaime, Asha, Jon, Gendry and Sam made their way to Paralimni on the outskirts of Ayia Napa and contacted Ned and Catelyn once they made it to their safe house. The planning for a city wide search was difficult. They split into three teams, and they knew they would have to be careful about how they searched. They had their own areas and they knew that full examination of Ayia Napa could take, at the very least, three weeks. But they wanted to be thorough, and so they knew it could take longer. All of them were hoping they could find Theon as soon as possible, and all of them were worried about what state they would find him in, what with the state Robb had been found in, but they hoped to find him alive at least. Losing two agents was enough for them for a life time, especially in such terrible circumstances. But it had to be done. They had to know either way. So the search began, starting with known, Dothraki owned businesses and buildings.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jon and Asha were paired off to search through bars and clubs. Both of them would attract little attention. If Sam had gone into a bar or club, people would have immediately paid attention to the fact he was overweight. If Gendry had gone, he would have been spotted as being extremely tall. Jaime wouldn’t leave Brienne if someone tried to kill him, and Brienne would have been singled out with the scar that remained over half her cheek. So Jon and Asha had been assigned the duty. It had been a week since they had started their search, and they found themselves in a back office of a bar called Pale Mare, rumoured to be owned by the Dothraki mob.

“Anything interesting Snow?” Asha asked.

“Yes.” Jon said, as he copied files onto a memory stick. Just as he was done, and had slipped the memory stick into a small holster inside his shoe, they heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

“Shit!” Asha cursed quietly. Jon felt like a deer in the headlights as Asha quickly made her way around the desk and turned off the monitor of the computer. “Snow, you’d best make this look good or I’ll bloody kill you.” Asha stated, before straddling him on the desk chair, undoing his belt and mussing his hair, Jon stared wide eyed at Asha, as she messed up her own hair and then pressed her lips against his. Jon was shocked at first, but then realised what Asha was doing, and deepened the kiss, placing one hand on her backside, and the other in her hair, tangling his fingers through the thick, dark strands. Then the door opened.

“Hey!” A large man with a long Dothraki braid exclaimed. Asha and Jon sprung apart, as though startled. “What are you two doing in here?” The man said angrily. Asha looked at the Dothraki male, an innocent looking smile on her face.

“I’m sorry sir. We were... distracted... and we didn’t even realise we’d come in here until... well until you came along.” Asha said. Jon hastily buckled his belt and looked at the man.

“Yeah, we’re really sorry sir. We were... just looking for somewhere to be alone.” Jon said. The Dothraki gave the pair a look.

“You shouldn’t be in here. Go on, get going.” The Dothraki said. Jon and Asha both smiled shyly. Asha picked up her handbag. “Let me look at that.” The Dothraki said. Asha blinked innocently and handed over her purse. Of course the only things in there, were her fake ID and paperwork, a little purse with some money, some lip gloss and a disposable mobile phone. Although the Dothraki would hardly know that the phone was disposable. The Dothraki grunted, handed Asha her bag back and then stood aside to let them leave the office. Never had the pair been so relieved in their lives as they slowly made their way down the corridor. Asha grabbed hold of Jon’s hand and giggled, trying to make them look even more of a couple. They heard the Dothraki snort behind them as they made it out of the corridor and on to the dance floor of the nightclub. They made their way through the crowd and left the place, knowing they finally had what they needed to track down Theon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Well the Autopsy is finally complete.” Olenna said softly as she pulled off her white medical gloves, throwing them into a medical waste bin. Pod nodded.

“Will we be heading back tomorrow then?” Pod asked. Olenna nodded.

“Yes. We need to take Robb’s body home Pod.” Olenna said. They heard the door open. Doctor Anastasiou was stood in front of the door. But it was Olenna who noticed the man had a gun to the side of his head as he was walked into the room. Over his shoulder, Olenna saw tendrils of red hair and a spark of blue eyes. The face of the gunman hidden by a hood, but Olenna didn’t need to see it to know who this attacker was. There was a loud bang, as the gun went off and Olenna and Pod both jumped in shock to see blood and brains spattering the wall to their right. The man dropped to the ground like a stone and Olenna knew without a doubt that Sansa was their attacker. She smiled at them, after removing her hood, allowing them to see her face and confirm her identity.

“I’m afraid I have to send a message Doctor Tyrell.” Sansa said blankly. She looked hollow, her emotions like a primer for a computer programme rather that the emotions of a young woman.

“Sansa, your parents are worried about you. You need to come home.” Pod tried. He spoke gently, soothingly. But that was not the way you should speak to a sleeper agent. They were not mindless lunatics without control over their emotions. Sleeper agents had no emotions to control. They were robots to the will of their programmers. Sansa looked at Pod then pointed the gun at him and fired twice. The first shot hit Pod in the chest, the second in the middle of his forehead. The shots were deadly accurate and Olenna knew, without needing to check, that Pod was dead. Sansa stared at Olenna. “The message from Selwyn Tarth is to give up on finding him. He knows you sent his daughter here as bait. He said it would be a shame for you to get nothing from it. So he said to let Winterfell know that he will not be so easily found.” Sansa said. Then she left the room, as though she had merely come to chat, and hadn’t just killed two people. Olenna was horrified and even as she knelt on the ground to check Pod’s pulse, she knew it was pointless, but it was routine, and she couldn’t seem to stop herself. She allowed tears to escape her eyes as she confirmed that Podrick Payne was indeed dead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Asha and Jon met up with Brienne, Jaime, Sam and Gendry, they handed over the memory stick, and Jaime checked over the information on the Winterfell tablet that he carried. After twenty minutes, he nodded.

“Found him. He’s being kept in the loft storage of a nightclub by Nissi beach, known as Black Stallion. I can get us the proper location in a few minutes.” Jaime said. The group were eager to get this mission over with and go home. If they were lucky, they would leave tomorrow, if they got Theon back today. Staying in Ayia Napa, knowing the Dothraki mob would be on their trail, would be a bad idea. So now, all they needed was to get in and get Theon out, as quickly as was possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group entered the nightclub, Asha slathering a great deal of concealer on Brienne’s scar, but it was dark enough that the bouncers didn’t seem to notice Brienne’s face. As they made their way through the crowds, sometimes getting people grinding against them on the dance floor, they knew it would be hard to escape this crowd with an injured Theon and that this might just turn into a bloodbath with so many innocent civilians partying beneath a Dothraki mob torture chamber. Brienne found herself furious, wondering how they were going to protect all these people. But for now, they needed to find Theon. Once they found him, they would have to wing it. Once they had all made it across the dance floor, without managing to draw attention to themselves, Jaime pointed out a door at the end of the corridor. It was marked as a ‘Staff Only’ area, but they all knew what it was. It was a hidden staircase. Slowly, one after the other, they crept their way down the corridor, despite the blasting of LMFAO’s _Sexy and I Know It_ , pounding through the walls and floors, they knew they had to be careful. If they were caught now, they would probably lose their last chance to get Theon back. If they weren’t captured or killed themselves, the Dothraki were sure to take it out on Theon. He’d end up dead, just like Robb Stark. Jaime was the last one to go to the door and sneak inside. Each one of his comrades had made their way to the back of the storage closet, which was quite large for a nightclub. Brienne watched as Jaime enlarged the map of where they were.

“If we get to the top of the stairs, turn right and then left, we should find him. The trouble is, this could easily be a trap. This information could have been planted, it could be false.” Jaime said. Asha nodded.

“He’s my little brother. I will not abandon him. He’s been a prisoner long enough. If this is a trap, I’ll fucking _use it against them_ and I _will_ find my brother.” Asha said softly. Brienne nodded her understanding.

“I’ll cover this exit.” Sam said, a hand on his belt, where his gun holster was hidden in his jeans.

“I’ll cover the right turn.” Jon said.

“I’ll cover the left.” Gendry said. That would leave Jaime, Asha and Brienne to carry Theon out of there. But when they found Theon, there was very little left of him. He had lost dreadful amounts of weight, and three fingers on each hand. He was missing toes, and even some teeth. He was covered in blood, some old, and some new, and Jaime and Asha were horrified, as well as Brienne. So they cut him down from the large cross he had been strapped to for his tortures. Getting him out of leather straps had been hard work and they were all worried that he might not make it back to England. He might not even make it back to the medical team. But they had to try. Brienne took hold of Theon on one side, and Jaime took hold of him on the other. Both had hands on their weapons. Asha walked in front of them and the group made their way down to the secret exit, collecting Jon and Gendry and Sam on the way. They got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the hidden door into the storage closet. Now was going to be the hard part, sneaking Theon out to the back of the bar. They needed their getaway van there waiting for them, and they all knew that sending one person off was taking a risk. But people would pay more attention to a group dragging a critically injured man with them, through a dance floor.

“Sam, I want you to get the van and bring it to the back. I’ve already put the directions for the route into the sat nav, just type in White Kraken and it’ll come up.” Jaime said. Sam nodded and took the van keys from Jaime. Within a few minutes he was gone. A text message from Sam’s disposable phone told them he had found the van, not five minutes later. Within ten minutes, another text told them that Sam was waiting out the back. Now they had to make it from the storage closet to the back of the bar, and without being noticed.

“How the fuck are we going to do this?” Gendry asked. Jon looked like he wanted to ask the same question. She saw a fire blanket, wrapped up on the floor.

“We wrap the fire blanket around Theon’s stomach, one of you give me your t-shirts.” Asha stated as she grabbed the fire blanket, tugged the cord and unrolled it. Then she started to wrap the blanket around Theon’s stomach. Gendry shrugged and looked at a box that was at the top of the shelves.

“That says lost and found.” Gendry said. Jaime and Brienne reached for it, being taller and opened it, only to find that Theon’s old clothes were in it. Along with a golden kraken on a gold chain that Theon had always owned. There were other things in there, but Asha wanted to find something that would fit around the bulk of the fire blanket. She found a large t-shirt that said ‘Lobsters nevs prosper in Nissi Bay’, and pulled it over Theon’s head.

“It was lucky they keep a fucking lost and found box in here.” Jon stated. Theon whimpered as they had to move his arms to get the t-shirt over him. Asha found some dirty old tennis shoes as well, obviously belonging to some drunk who had lost them in the bar at some point. They needed to hide Theon’s missing toes. Asha took all of Theon’s and Robb’s things that they found in that box and threw them in hers and Brienne’s handbags, before they made a break for it. Brienne was uncomfortable carrying the handbag, with one of Theon’s arms draped over one of her shoulders. He really did look like a dark haired, fat boy, being dragged home after a bad night out. No one noticed them hauling Theon to the back, luckily, and if cameras had caught them, they hoped that it just looked like they were carrying Sam, when the film feed was examined. They made it to the van, Gendry jumped in the front, while Jaime, Brienne Asha and Jon jumped into the back, Theon in tow. It was going to be difficult, but they had to get him to the safe house as soon as possible, and once Olenna looked over him, she would know if he could travel back to London.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Olenna looked down at Pod’s body, as the she wondered how she was going to explain to her colleagues that Sansa had shot and killed him in cold blood. Pod hadn’t even been carrying a weapon. That was when she heard the door burst open.

“Olenna! Doctor Tyrell! We found Theon and we need you to take a look at him!” Gendry called out as he entered the room with the others. Jaime and Brienne still hauling Theon. The group stopped in their tracks at the sight of Pod, lying dead on an examination table.

“What? What happened to Pod?” Brienne asked. Olenna looked at the group.

“Sansa came to deliver a message. She did that by shooting Pod and Doctor Anastasiou. She said that Selwyn Tarth knew what we were up to, and that we were trying to use Brienne as bait. He said that wasn’t to happen again.” Olenna said softly. The whole group were all disturbed, apart from Theon who wasn’t even conscious. This was a horrible day for all of them now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Theon had been brought home, along with the bodies of Robb and Pod, everyone had a firm stance against finding Sana. All wondering who she would hurt next. Who would Sansa kill under Selwyn Tarth’s orders?

Four months after retrieving Theon, who was recovering slowly, just as Margaery was, Ned and Catelyn called Jaime and Brienne into their office.

“What’s the hurry boss?” Brienne asked, as she sat down, feeling there was more to all of this than she knew. Jaime sat down as well, not bothering to ask the question.

“We’ve found Sansa.” Catelyn said.

“And my father I assume.” Brienne added softly. Ned and Catelyn looked at each other and nodded.

“So when do we leave?” Jaime asked.

“Tonight. They’re in Tokyo. I’m sorry Brienne. I know that this must be horrible for you. He... Selwyn Tarth is still your father...” Catelyn trailed off. Brienne shook her head.

“He stopped being my father when he brainwashed Sansa and got her to burn me. Don’t worry Catelyn. Our job is to bring Sansa back home so she can be deprogrammed and if we can bring in Selwyn Tarth we will.” Brienne replied. Ned nodded.

“I’m sending Olenna with you so that as soon as you get Sansa, she can start repairing the damage Selwyn Tarth has done. Good luck, both of you.” Ned said. Jaime and Brienne nodded and left the office, heading back to their apartment to get what they would need for the mission.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It felt like days later when Brienne and Jaime landed in Tokyo with Olenna. She booked into her own room and Jaime and Brienne were booked in next door. It took them three days to get hold of any information on Selwyn Tarth in Tokyo, and in that time Brienne had been feeling nauseous and tired and was blaming it on getting used to the jet lag. But Brienne knew it might not be that. She hadn’t been feeling well for a good few weeks, but told no one. _“It’s just a cold. I can handle a cold.”_ Brienne thought to herself. But after their fourth day in Tokyo, she couldn’t handle not knowing anymore. Brienne’s hand shook as she looked at the object in her hands. It was an object that she had taken from Olenna’s medical equipment, and Brienne could barely believe what it said.

“Brienne? We’ve got to move. They’re at the Sapphires Corporation building and we don’t know how long they’re going to stay there!” Jaime called through the bathroom door. Brienne shoved the object into the pouch attached to the back of her belt, not wanting to think about it just yet. She needed to focus on the mission. Later she could focus on everything else, once they had Sansa back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne found themselves at the Sapphires Corporation building, and found that getting through the security was like reaching a senator to assassinate him. There were men around every corner, and Jaime and Brienne were beginning to wish they had a larger team with them. They’d felled at least fifteen men each, if not more, and the closer they got to the top floor, climbing stairs all the way so as not to alert Selwyn and Sansa to their presence yet, the more men there seemed to be. Finally, they were at the top floor. Finally they were within reach of Sansa, and in reach of Selwyn Tarth. It was Sansa who came out of a door at the end of the hall. She had a gun pointed at them. Brienne knew that trying to speak to Sansa like a normal person wouldn’t work. As a sleeper, she was immune to any pleading for her parents, or any other sort of human emotions. Jaime and Brienne both ducked for cover round the corner as Sansa fired at them. Brienne looked at Jaime.

“If I can distract her, you can grab her and get the fucking gun off of her.” Brienne said.

“It’s too risky Brienne. If she manages to get in one good shot you’re dead, and then I’ll be dead. All you have to do is remember Pod to know that she’s a fucking surgeon with a handgun.” Jaime shot back.

“We don’t have a choice. We’ve fought this far. If we don’t try then we’ll be going back through that house of horrors we’ve just dragged ourselves through.” Brienne replied. Jaime sighed.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled.

“Trust me. I know Sansa’s weak points. She used to come to the shooting range with me. She may be a sleeper, but her flaws won’t have changed in how she fires a gun.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded and before Brienne made to break cover, Jaime yanked the lapel of her jacket and pulled her to him, smashing their lips together.

“Good luck Brienne. I love you, so don’t go fucking dying on me.” Jaime said. Brienne grinned.

“I love you too. So you don’t need to worry.” Brienne said. She broke cover, and just as Brienne knew she would, Sansa had the gun trained on Brienne’s head. Brienne waited for Sansa to pull the trigger and then dodged, knowing Sansa’s bullet would miss. Sansa always aimed slightly to the right or left of any target and Brienne knew all she had to do was move, and Sansa’s bullet would miss her by miles. Before Sansa could aim the gun again, Jaime snuck up behind her, and smacked her on the back of the head with the butt of his own gun. Sansa sank towards the floor, but Jaime picked her up before she fell to the ground completely, and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her like she was nothing. Jaime looked at Brienne.

“Time to go meet your dad.” Jaime said. Brienne frowned.

“I would have preferred a nice dinner or something. But it seems my father is even less of a traditionalist then I am.” Brienne replied. Jaime had a smirk on his face as they burst into the office. There was nothing there.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jaime asked.

“I dunno Red, but I get the feeling this isn’t the whole story.” Brienne said. Jaime carried Sansa over to the other side of the room, dumping her in a chair by the filing cabinets and shooting off the lock.

“We don’t have time for pleasantries. If we can figure out how he got to Sansa we can stop him getting to anyone else.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded and went to the desk, where a laptop computer sat, waiting to be accessed.

“Well, I could just tell you how I did it. There’s no need for such violence against my possessions.” Both Jaime and Brienne were looking at Selwyn Tarth. A large, bear of a man, with brown hair and brown eyes, who stared them down as he aimed a gun at his daughter. “You want to know how I got to Sansa? Ask her parents about the day they took her with them to Evenfall Hall to speak to the Mayor of Tarth, and how eight year old Sansa wandered off for the whole day. She went completely unnoticed until her parents wanted her to speak about her many accomplishments. It took me very little time to programme her, especially with Littlefinger’s help. Keeping her... was a message for Ned and Catelyn Stark. They took my child for their damn organisation, why shouldn’t I take their child?” Selwyn hissed.

“But Blue would have only been... eighteen. She wouldn’t even have joined the police.” Jaime said.

“He’s not talking about me, are you father. You’re talking about Galladon. My brother joined Winterfell and your men were the ones who killed him, weren’t they? He was a double agent.” Brienne said softly, realising the truth. Selwyn looked furiously at Brienne.

“He was never supposed to be hurt. I never placed any orders for him to be shot. I wanted him brought home. But he pulled out a gun, and a fight broke out. His death was an accident. It was never supposed to happen. If Ned and Catelyn Stark hadn’t encouraged him into working with them for the greater fucking good, none of us would be here now. My son would be alive, my daughter would be by our side, and we would have control of our family empire. Instead, Galladon is dead, my daughter thought she could go off and become a do-gooder and I must now keep my empire alone. Winterfell took both my children from me.” Selwyn hissed.

“How many children do you intend to take from them now? You took Sansa. Their son Robb is dead, their eldest, because you got Sansa to burn her own brother.” Brienne said. The man was cold.

“The boy knew the risks when he joined up as an operative.” Selwyn stated.

“Just as Galladon did. Just as I did. But I never expected to be tortured because of my own father.” Brienne shot back. Selwyn shook his head.

“If it helps, I didn’t know you were in Moscow. I was sure you were in Ireland. The Wildlings aren’t as terrible to their prisoners as the Mountain’s men.” Selwyn said.

“It doesn’t help father. It doesn’t help at all.” Brienne said. She pointed to her cheek. “This was Ramsay Bolton’s work. This was just a small piece of what was done to me.” Brienne said. Sansa began to wake up. “Jaime hold on to her. She’ll try to run as soon as she can get away.” Brienne said. Jaime took hold of Sansa and Selwyn still had the gun pointed at Brienne.

“Let me go.” Sansa murmured as she realised where she was. Then she started to weakly struggle, before she started yelling, and biting and kicking. She was like a frightened child, and Jaime just held on to her, not willing to let this mission have been for nothing. It had taken too long to find Sansa as it was.

“I will kill you Brienne. Don’t doubt it.” Selwyn said. The gun was pointed at Brienne’s heart, Jaime couldn’t move to help her, with Sansa by his side, trying to escape back to Selwyn. Brienne stared her father in the eyes.

“You don’t want to shoot me, Dad.” Brienne said softly.

“Why not? You’ve been a bitter disappointment. You couldn’t listen to me. If you had listened...” Selwyn trailed off.

“Because I’m pregnant. Do you really want to be the man who murdered his unborn grandchild?” Brienne asked coldly. Jaime looked at Brienne, wide eyed.

“Your partner there doesn’t seem to believe you.” Selwyn stated coldly.

“I didn’t tell him. I only found out a few hours ago. I have the test on me.” Brienne shot back. Her voice completely calm.

“And I can trust you not to be pulling a weapon out of your back pocket?” Selwyn questioned coldly.

“I’ve never broken my word. I’m not like you. I swear I will just pull out the pregnancy test and nothing else.” Brienne said. Selwyn nodded, his gun still pointed at his only living child. Brienne pulled the little white stick out of the pouch on the back of her belt and tossed it onto the desk. Jaime looked completely hell shocked. Selwyn merely used a gloved hand to turn the stick over to look at it. The digital PREGNANT on the screen of the test was loud and clear.

“So what now?” Selwyn asked.

“You let us walk away. You walk away too.” Brienne said.

“You’re going to let me walk away with Sansa?” Selwyn questioned.

“No. Sansa comes with us. Our orders are to bring her home and to take you in if we can. You go your way, we’ll go ours. That’ll be the end of it unless you get found, but I doubt that our boss will send Red and I after you again.” Brienne replied. Selwyn looked at Brienne sadly.

“This is the life you’ve chosen. To work under insipid do-gooders for the rest of your days.” Selwyn said sadly.

“It was my choice to make and I made it. So did Galladon. You never told me who you were. Can you blame me for making my choices really?” Brienne asked. Selwyn sighed.

“Fine. We go our separate ways.” Selwyn said. Brienne moved out from behind the desk to Jaime’s side. “I haven’t been the best father Brienne.” Selwyn said suddenly. Brienne looked at him. “I did love you. I loved you and Galladon. I wanted you both to be a part of my work. You both went your own ways. Your mother would despise me for what I’ve done.” Selwyn added.

“Maybe. Maybe if she had lived things would be different. But we can’t base our lives on ‘what ifs’. We get one chance and that’s right now. So go.” Brienne said softly. Selwyn looked sadly at Brienne.

“If you have a daughter, maybe you could name her Elenei after your mother. She loved you more than anything. Consider it a dying wish. You won’t see me again after today.” Selwyn said. Brienne nodded.

“Goodbye... Daddy.” Brienne said softly. Selwyn looked at Brienne so sadly then.

“Goodbye Ennie.” Selwyn replied, just as softly. Then he left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You didn’t tell me? We were about to go on this mission and you couldn’t tell me you were pregnant?” Jaime was stunned and angry that Brienne hadn’t even told him before they had left. Now they were together in their hotel room alone, Jaime confronted her. Sansa was next door with Olenna being deprogrammed.

“I didn’t want you to be distracted. I was wrong not to tell you, but if I had, what would you have done?” Brienne asked.

“I wouldn’t have let him point a fucking gun at you for one thing!” Jaime exclaimed.

“But our job was to get Sansa. You can’t protect me forever.” Brienne said softly.

“What about...” Jaime gestured and Brienne’s flat stomach, where a human life was now developing.

“I think... I’m going to ask Catelyn and Ned if I can take a desk job. I’m... I’m not asking you to. I know I can trust you no matter what, but I can’t... I can’t risk this baby’s life. If I had known I was pregnant before this mission started I wouldn’t have come. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you Jaime, and...” Brienne trailed off. Jaime waited for Brienne to continue. “If... if something happened to you, it would break me. It would break my heart, but at least... at least our kid will have one parent. I’m not the shot I was, and I don’t know if my arm will ever recover, or my leg, or even my fingers. I’m still able to complete missions and I proved that to myself today. But... this is me making a decision that’s best for me and for the baby.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned.

“We’re going to be parents.” Jaime stated with a certainty that made Brienne laugh.

“We are indeed.” Brienne replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been nearly seventeen years, and nothing had been easy. Margaery took up a post helping Olenna in the medical units, knowing that with the missing half of her foot, she’d never again be fit for missions. If she had to run there would be no way for her to manage it anymore. Mya recovered from her own experiences, and went on many more missions. She was still working for Winterfell today. Asha and Jon started dating shortly after the birth of Jaime and Brienne’s first child, and since then, were married with a couple of kids of their own. But Asha and Jon still went on missions. Theon, was never the same after they bought him home. He felt safer staying with the kids, and Asha and Jon never forced him to leave their home. They knew that he needed to feel safe, and he looked after their kids while they were on missions. Gendry and Arya were together, but Arya hadn’t as yet, agreed to marry Gendry. They had two kids of their own, but Arya always said that as spies they changed their names all the time, so marriage was something they could do when they retired. Gendry wasn’t sure how okay with that Ned and Catelyn were, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. Sansa, could never get over the fact that she had gotten Robb and Dacey killed by burning them, or that she had destroyed Margaery and Theon’s careers by burning them. She couldn’t stand that she had burned Brienne, who had never been anything but good to her. But the worst thing that Sansa could not get over, was the fact that she had killed Pod. Pod had been her friend, and she had loved him. She’d never admitted it until she had been deprogrammed and remembered the terrible things she had done. A lot of people no longer trusted her once she was back. Five years after her recovery, she had disappeared. Another five years later, they had found her. She had killed herself, leaving behind an infant daughter named Dacey. Catelyn and Ned looked after their granddaughter now. But Jaime and Brienne were living a relatively peaceful life.

“Mum! Dad! Galladon and Joanna are fighting! And Tyrion isn’t eating his breakfast because he’s reading at the table again!” Brienne and Jaime both sighed. Well... it was peaceful when the kids were not fighting.

“We’ll be down in a minute Elenei!” Jaime called down. He looked at Brienne. “Are you sure you’re going to be alright? I mean I could cancel...” Jaime trailed off. Brienne snorted.

“You can’t cancel a mission because the kids are being little terrors. Which I completely blame you for. I was a well behaved child. This lot are definitely your kids.” Brienne stated firmly. Jaime smirked.

“Well, they wouldn’t be anybody else’s kids, Mrs Lannister.” Jaime growled possessively. Brienne shook her head as Jaime wrapped his arms around her waist, splaying hands on her stomach and placing little butterfly kisses on her neck.

“Jaime, we have to go and sort out the kids, before they kill each other.” Brienne said softly.

“Of course. We’ll get them off to school and college, and then I can fuck you in every possible place we can manage until I have to leave this afternoon.” Jaime replied. Brienne snorted.

“Do you have the energy for it old man?” Brienne shot back.

“I am not old, Brienne.” Jaime said.

“Well _I_ certainly feel old when I think we have a sixteen year old, a twelve year old, a ten year old and an eight year old, all sitting downstairs fighting.” Brienne replied. Jaime snorted.

“Nah, they’re just proof of how much time we get to create them. It’s probably why Ned and Catelyn started sending me on more missions.” Jaime replied. Brienne shook her head as she turned around to face Jaime, pulled his tie tight and then left the room as Jaime heard a loud crash from the kitchen, and more yelling.

“MUM! DAD! GALLADON THREW MY BOOK INTO MY CEREAL!” Tyrion practically wailed. Jaime sighed. If he had known naming their youngest after Jaime’s younger brother, would mean the boy would act so much like his namesake, Jaime wasn’t sure if he’d have named their son Tyrion. The boy’s nose was never out of a book, and Jaime hoped that was only part that little Tyrion took after big Tyrion, even though big Tyrion was shorter than little Tyrion, who was now a good foot taller than his uncle. Brienne poked her head in a few moments later.

“Jaime, Tyrion is demanding his Dad.” Brienne said. Jaime sighed. For some reason, little Tyrion seemed to favour Jaime over all others. So Jaime went down the stairs, assured Tyrion that they would get him a new copy of Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix, and told Galladon it was coming out of his allowance until the debt was paid off. Galladon looked sheepishly at his parents, at twelve, he was a miniature of his mother, but he had Jaime’s mischievous streak in him. He sat beside Tyrion.

“I’m sorry Tyr. I really am. I didn’t mean to throw it into your cereal. It was an accident and see, Dad will get you a new one and it’ll come out of my pocket money. I’m really sorry Tyr.” Galladon said sincerely. That was the one thing Jaime and Brienne said they loved about their children most. They would bicker and fight, like all normal children, but they never held grudges against each other and would never cause each other purposeful harm. Tyrion looked at his older brother scrubbed at the end of his nose with his hand, sniffling away tears.

“Okay.” Tyrion said softly.

“And I’ll get you an ice cream after school while we’re waiting for mum and Elenei to come and get us.” Galladon said. Joanna snorted from her side of the table, where Brienne was dragging a brush through the girl’s matted hair. Then she yelped as Brienne tugged out a more stubborn knot.

“Keep still Joanna. The school bus will be here in fifteen minutes, and you should have brushed it properly before you came down to argue with your brother.” Brienne said. Joanna pouted, but once Brienne was done, the girl smiled.

“I wish my hair was like yours mum. Then it would be easy to brush and put it in a braid.” Joanna said. The others had gone back to eating breakfast, and when they heard beeping outside, Galladon, Joanna and Tyrion all stood up, and with kisses from their mother and hugs from their father, they left to head to school. Elenei merely tousled their hair as they walked by her, causing Galladon and Joanna to glare. Tyrion just hugged Elenei as they all ran out and jumped on the bus.

After another twenty minutes, Elenei finished her own breakfast, and grabbed her backpack, which sat by her feet.

“I’ve got double English Lit today.” Elenei said. Her straight, golden hair hung down her back, streaked with pale blonde, and her eyes were the same brilliant blue as her mothers. She was thin as a rake, but not quite as broad as Brienne, and as she hugged her father and mother, and kissed them both on the cheek before she left the house to ride to college, both Jaime and Brienne stared at each other.

“We made some exceptional kids.” Jaime said.

“We did.” Brienne agreed.

“Wanna go and make some more?” Jaime asked. Brienne choked as she started to laugh, with Jaime already roaring with laughter.

“Haven’t we got enough with the ones we have?” Brienne laughed out. Jaime grinned.

“That’s entirely possible. But _we do_ make exceptional kids.” Jaime reiterated. Brienne just shook her head in amusement. She couldn’t argue with that statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know some of it was sad. I'm sorry, but not everyone was going to have a happy ending. (nods) But... Jaime/Brienne? That's a plus yes? (nods) Anywho... please comment and let me know what you thought. Comments and kudos are love. LOL! I hope this series was as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write.


End file.
